¿QUÉ HAGO YO?
by misue.d
Summary: Alice va a una cafetería junto a su mejor amiga, Bella. Lo que nunca se imaginó era encontrar en ella a aquel por quién cambiaría su vida. Songfic/Oneshot Alice Pov


**¿Qué hago yo?**

¿Es posible permanecer en penumbras toda tu vida para luego, en un solo instante, comenzar a vivir?

Para mí no había diferencia entre el día y la noche, era un fantasma que caminaba, comía y respiraba. Estaba muerta y sola, no tenía sueños ni anhelos ni nada por lo que esperar al nuevo día. Al mirar por mi ventana, en realidad, no veía nada… no había luz de sol ni destellos de vida. Estaba vacía…

Mi nombre es Alice y mi vida comenzó hace apenas un suspiro. Comenzó el día en que lo vi por primera vez.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz,_

_como un aire encantado._

_Liberaste con tu hechizo,_

_a mi recluso corazón._

Una mañana común, sin nada en especial, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto a Bella, mi mejor amiga, en un pequeño restaurante de Seattle fue cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

Él era el hombre que yo siempre había esperado, sus ojos eran azules y cálidos. Me observó por un momento y luego sonrió yo le sonreí en respuesta y él continuó su camino hasta una de las mesas más lejanas.

Ya no escuchaba a Bella. Sólo era capaz de oír los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. En ese momento fui tan feliz…

Edward, mi hermano, vino por mi amiga y se marcharon juntos a caminar, yo me quedé ahí mismo sin deseos de moverme, esperando…

La silla a mi lado se movió súbitamente alcé la cabeza que había mantenido inclinada mientras me perdía en otra de mis ensoñaciones, y ahí estaba él. Su cabello rubio algo rizado caía en mechones sobre su frente, su piel pálida y lisa resaltaba sus ojos hermosos y dulces. Mantenía un semblante serio y pensativo como si estuviera analizándome…

─Soy Jasper ─ me dijo y yo sonreí aún más.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_creí en tu intención_

_No pensé que fuese un engaño_

_una mentira, tu amor._

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella vez en la cafetería. Mi corazón se hinchaba de gozo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Mi Jazz se había convertido en mi razón para existir. No había nada más que yo pudiera añorar que estar a su lado, que reflejarme en sus ojos de cielo, que verlo sonreír…

Aquella tarde de otoño corrí a la cafetería en la que nos veíamos aunque él no me haya citado allí ese día. Necesitaba contarle que me habían aceptado en la universidad de mis sueños, necesitaba compartir mi felicidad con él.

Entré presurosa y recorrí el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en el mismo lugar de siempre. En la mesa que aquel día compartía con Bella.

Caminé hacia él pero no llegue a dar el segundo paso. Una mujer pálida de cabello oscuro se había sentado junto a él. Le sonrió y él respondió su sonrisa mirándola con adoración.

Las lágrimas escocían mis ojos. Escuche un sollozo y tardé unos momentos en darme cuenta de que era yo quién sollozaba.

Lo vi acariciar su mano y acercarse para susurrarle al oído. Pasé mis dedos por mi cara y noté el líquido que caía por mis mejillas. Ahora estaba llorando.

Él estaba ahí, a unos pasos de mí, acariciando a otra mujer y yo también estaba ahí… llorando, sin que él se enterase de que lo estaba viendo.

_Me dices que te esta llamando_

_Te vas sin un adiós_

_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

_Dime que hago yo_

─Soy tan estúpida, Bella ─gemí─.

─No lo eres, Alice ─me consoló─. Sólo te enamoraste del hombre equivocado.

─Dime que debo hacer ─rogué─. Por más que lo intento no me veo lejos de él… ¡pero tampoco me veo con él!

─Alice ─murmuró mientras yo comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente─.

Había hablado con Jasper después de evitarlo durante una semana. Pretendía ignorarlo… no volverlo a ver nunca, pero… después de siete días de no escuchar su voz suave y calmada, de no sentir su roce eléctrico y cálido estaba desesperada.

Fui hasta la cafetería y me senté en otra mesa lejos de la de antes. No quería estar donde _ella_ había estado junto con mi Jazz. Porque él era tan mío como yo era de él. No entendía por qué estaba pasando todo esto.

A las seis en punto cruzó la puerta con gracia. Miró hacia la antigua mesa y frunció el ceño. Ahora parecía triste y quise creer que era porque pensaba que yo no había venido, de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la calle cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Me observó por largo rato sin moverse de la entrada y luego sonrió. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. Quise devolverle la sonrisa pero no pude. Se repetía en mi mente la última vez que le había visto sonreír… a otra.

Caminó a paso firme hasta mí sin dejar de mirarme. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mi cara cuando llegaron a mis labios y saboree el salado sabor de este reencuentro.

─Alice ─dijo preocupado, y yo lloré más fuerte─.

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo _

─¿Por qué? ─murmuré cuando me hube calmado─.

─Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿Por qué no me hablaste durante esta semana? ¿Por qué no contestabas, Alice? ¿Qué va mal?

Su voz se quebró y yo desee creer que de verdad le dolía.

─Tu novia es muy bonita ─susurré después de unos momentos─.

Lo miré a lo ojos y vi cada sentimiento claramente reflejado en ellos. Sorpresa, pánico, miedo, dolor, resignación y vergüenza.

─Perdóname…

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte_

_A mi lado al amanecer_

─¡Qué tú qué! ─gritó Rose, mi rubia amiga─.

─Qué sigo con él.

─¡Pero si tiene novia, Alice! ─vociferó─. ¡Yo la conozco!

─¡No quiero saberlo! ─grité aventándome sobre la cama de Bella─.

─Se llama María y no sólo es su novia ¡Es su prometida!

Lo sabía. Jazz me lo había dicho pero no quería volver a oírlo. No quería que me recordarán que no era suficiente para él. Qué la elegía por sobre mí. Que la haría su esposa y yo tendría que conformarme con las sobras de su cariño. Qué no podría esperar nada más de él. Mis sueños de una familia a su lado se habían esfumado en el momento en el que me confesó que se casaría con ella. Mis esperanzas, todo se había perdido…

─¡Oh, por Dios! ─jadeó Bella─ ¿Lo sabías? ─asentí─ ¿Y aún así sigues a su lado?

─No me pidas que lo deje, por favor ─rogué─.

─Debes hacerlo ─me ordenó Rose─.

─Por favor, Alice ─lloró Bella─. Este dolor te está consumiendo.

─Yo lo amó ─susurré─. Y él me ama. Lo sé.

─¡Él no te ama! ─gruñó Rose y yo lloré suavemente─. Si te amará vería el daño que te causa y se alejaría para que pudieras ser feliz pero no, el prefiere verte destrozada a dejarte en paz.

─Ya no eres tú, Alice ─me dijo Bella─. ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no vamos de compras? Un mes ¡un mes! ─hice una mueca, no recordaba que fuera tanto─. Ya no sonríes y solo te arreglas cuando vas a salir con él. No me llamas ni vienes a vernos a Edward y a mí. Él te extraña tanto…

─¡Entiéndanme! ¿Y si Jasper fuera Emmett o Edward? ¿Qué harían ustedes? ─Bella sollozó y se abrazó el pecho─.

Me tensé cuando recordé todo lo que habían pasado mi hermano y mi amiga. Cuanto habían sufrido por malos entendidos.

Lo mío no era un mal entendido. Yo lo sabía todo y lo aceptaba. Lo había oído de la boca del hombre que amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero, ¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso el saberlo imposible me impediría luchar por lo que me importa más? Yo sabía que él me amaba y también sabía que era de otra.

Él se casará. Tal vez se aleje, tal vez no. Quizás, al final, se daría cuenta de que nadie lo amará como yo lo hacía y vuelva a mi lado. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿Qué debía hacer yo? ¿Qué hago yo?

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabía amar_

─Alice, pensé que ya no venías ─me dijo alegremente─.

─No faltaría, lo sabes.

─¿Y Bella?

─No seas impaciente ─le regañé─. Sabes que la novia debe hacerse de rogar.

Ya era invierno, la estación favorita de Bella y Edward. Les gustaba porque se habían conocido en Forks y allí siempre llueve. El invierno les recordaba los inicios de su relación cuando tenían 16 años. Les recordaba cuanto se aman y lo que serían sus vidas si el otro no estuviera. Hoy se casaban. Al fin mi amiga había aceptado la eterna proposición de Ed y este estaba que brincaba de la felicidad y los nervios. Se veía tan gracioso.

Comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial y todos nos volteamos hacia la puerta. Yo ya la había visto pero aún así me sorprendí y emocioné cuando cruzó la puerta vistiendo aquel hermoso atuendo de lino y seda blanca. Ella estaba sonriendo. Se veía tan feliz.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con arruinar mi maquillaje por lo que parpadee varias veces.

Habría sido lindo compartir este día con Jasper pero eso era imposible. Después de la conversación que tuve con las chicas hace ya dos años tomé la desición más difícil de mi vida. Me reuní con mi Jazz en la cafetería igual que cada jueves. Lo miré y permití que me besara. Él se alejó de mí cuando el beso se tornó desesperado, me miró a los ojos y me abrazó.

─¿Qué va mal, cariño? ─susurró en mi oído y sentí las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago─.

─Te amo ─le dije, él no respondió─.

Me mordí el labio para no comenzar a llorar. Pude sentir la agonía haciendo eco en mi pecho. Me puse de pie lentamente librándome de su abrazo. Sonreí y di media vuelta.

─¿A dónde vas? ─preguntó confuso─.

─Adiós ─respondí y seguí caminando─.

─¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Por qué me dejas?

─No puedo dejar lo que nunca he tenido.

─Yo te pertenezco…

─Nunca has sido mío. Ahora lo sé.

─Por favor, no.

No me giré para verlo mientras salía de la cafetería a pesar de que había oído claramente el sollozo a mi espalda. No podría haberme marchado de haber volteado hacia él.

No volvería a pisar esa cafetería y trataría de no evocar los momentos que pase junto a Jasper al menos por un tiempo. Había entendido que merecía más que un amor a medias y que él merecía seguir con su vida tal cual había sido antes de conocernos.

Había sido la experiencia más hermosa y, a las vez, dolorosa de mi vida. Había aprendido a amar a pesar de tener el corazón roto y de que estuviera desangrándome minuto a minuto. Había entendido tantas cosas gracias a él.

Y me sentía agradecida con la vida por haberlo puesto aunque sea un momento en mi camino, por haberme permitido verme reflejada en su mirada. Aunque breve, había sido la relación más reveladora de mi vida.

Mentiría si dijera que he dejado de amarlo. En mi caso el tiempo no había hecho diferencia alguna, la distancia tampoco. No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel jueves de primavera envueltos en el aroma del café recién hecho. Lo que era bueno.

Me había marchado a Milán a estudiar diseño y ya estaba en mi segundo año. Bella y Rose habían llorado conmigo toda una tarde en el aeropuerto el día que me fui, ellas entendían pero de todas formas su lado egoísta las hacía sucumbir y me pedían que me quedase.

─"Puede besar a la novia" ─dijo el Padre y Edward volteó a ver con los ojos relucientes de dicha a mi amiga─.

Ellos si tenían su final feliz.

─Sabía que te encontraría aquí ─susurró una voz desde mi espalda─.

Mi cuerpo lo reconoció antes que yo. Sentí las mariposas en mi estomago y mi pulso acelerándose, me giré lentamente y, entonces lo vi.

─Jasper ─murmure─.

─Al final has vuelto, mi Alice.

Que hago con mis labios

Si me ruegan tus besos

Que hago con mis manos

Cuando suplican tu regreso

Que hago con mis noches

Que hago con mis días

Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía

Dime que hago yo

**Rose POV**

Sabía que Emmett y Edward estarían furiosos conmigo pero esto lo estaba haciendo por ella. Era por ella que me encontraba en esta vieja cafetería sentada en esta mesa en particular a esta hora del reloj.

Eran las seis. Miré hacia la puerta y aguarde.

Hace unos meses vi a Maria en la tienda y ella me saludó. Iba con un hombre blanco de ojos y cabello color miel. Nunca lo había visto.

─¿Qué es de tu vida? ─pregunté por amabilidad─.

─Aquí, como ves. Mi esposo Andrèw ─dijo señalando al hombre que ahora se encontraba revizando unos folletos alejado de nosotras─ necesita unos escritorios así que vinimos por ellos.

Yo me quedé de piedra.

─¿Andrèw? ─pregunté─. ¿No se llamaba Jasper?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

─Jasper y yo rompimos hace año y medio ─aseguró con gesto desdeñoso─. Se había vuelto un idiota. Ya no me llamaba ni pasaba tiempo conmigo. De repente un día lo encontré en el parque. Estaba lloviendo, a pesar de ser primavera, pero él estaba parado justo ahí bajo la lluvia mirando hacia el café que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Me acerqué a hablarle pero él solo dijo. "No nos veremos nunca más"

Fruncí el ceño junto con María.

─No sabía si hablaba conmigo o con él mismo ya que ni siquiera me había volteado a ver ─continuó─, lo rodee y vi que estaba llorando. Me asuste, él nunca lloraba. Me miró al fin y me dijo que debíamos terminar.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba segura de que ese fue el día en el que Alice se fue a Madrid.

─No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces ─finalizó─.

Desde aquel día me había quedado pensando sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Y si Jasper si quería a Alice? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que sea así? Debía averiguarlo, por eso estoy hoy aquí.

Una camarera me había dicho que un hombre con la descripción de Jasper venía cada jueves a las seis de la tarde, se sentaba en esta mesa, tomaba un mocca y se marchaba.

Quería comprobarlo por mi misma.

A las seis en punto él cruzó en umbral de la cafetería. Miró directamente hacia mí y frunció el ceño al ver la mesa ocupada. Lo vi llamar a la mesera y ella le susurro algo. Me miró fijamente y caminó hacia mí.

─¿Quién eres? ─pregunto conteniendo su enfado─.

─Soy Rosalie Hale.

─¿Debería sonarme tu nombre?

─No, pero a mí me suena el tuyo, Jasper Withlook.

─¿Así?

─Sí, Jazz ─abrió los ojos como platos─.

─No me digas así ─gruñó─ no te lo permito.

─¿Sólo Alice podía llamarte así?

Podría jurar que vi como se estremeció cuando dije el nombre de mi amiga.

─¿De dónde conoces a Alice? ─sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pronunció su nombre─.

─Es mi mejor amiga.

─Dime como esta ─rogó y le sonreí─.

Él si la amaba.

Vi la cara de Alice cuando Jasper la llamó durante el beso de los novios. Habíamos estado planeando esto por meses, desde aquel mismo día en la cafetería. Yo sabía que mi pequeña amiga no lograría olvidar al rubio jamás así que guardaba las esperanzas de que este reencuentro fuera constructivo.

Sonreí abiertamente cuando vi a Alice lanzarse a sus brazos. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y beso su cabeza.

Quién te dijo que no tendrías tu final feliz, te mintió. Búscalo, lucha o déjalo ir para empezar de nuevo.

_**Zaluiito00ssss! Se me ocurrió este Songfic mientras estaba en el trabajo espero que les haya gustado! Besitto00sss de vampiro juajauajuaja**_


End file.
